Bad hair day
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: De vez en cuando, los mayores encubren travesuras, y sin saberlo; regresaban a la inocente niñez. Drabbles para la semana de Pan. Para la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español
1. Chapter 1

**Bad hair day.**

-No dejes que vea televisión, ya sabes lo que dice el pediatra. –colgando un bolso en su hombro, una ojiazul dialoga, encaminándose a la puerta de salida. Siendo seguida por su esposo.

-Cariño, solo te ausentaras unas horas, confía en mí.

-Claro que confió y lo sabes, pero recuerda el incidente con los tomates.

-¡Te dije que no me confiaras la cocina! –Videl se carcajea, al tentar los nervios de Gohan. Abre la puerta, frenándose frente a esta. Dejando que el petricor, corteje su olfato; toda madre era paranoica, incluso por pequeñeces- Te ira bien Videl, no estés nerviosa. Si no te contratan, no saben de lo mucho que se pierden.

-Gracias, mi amor. –abriendo el paragua rosado, la joven avanza, guiñando un ojo de forma coqueta. De esa manera, su figura fue esfumándose poco a poco entre la lejanía.

Con la ausencia de Videl, Gohan sentía como el eco incrementaba en el hogar, con Pan dormida; la soledad amenazaba con arrebatarle su ánimo. Yendo a su oficina, Gohan ocupo su alma a los libros.

-¿Papi? –asomándose en la puerta, una regordeta infante apareció. Despeinada y aun en pijamas, Pan permanecía feliz, revoloteando como mariposa- ¿Dónde está mami?

-Mami fue a una entrevista, ya volverá, y querrá que la abraces fuerte –teniendo a la niña de cinco años frente a él, la subió para sentarla en una de sus piernas- ¿tienes hambre?

-¿Primero puedes darme vueltas en tu silla?

Gohan sonrió, saltaría los metros necesarios, con tal de complacer a su pequeña.

 **Continuara…**

Estoy consciente de que es algo simplón ._. muchas gracias por leer :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Mamá, ya basta!

-Deja de moverte, que puedo sacarte un ojo. –advierte Videl, volviendo a acercar una toalla húmeda, directo a las mejillas de su primogénita; desasiéndose de las manchas de tierra. La niña de once años, al ser tan hiperactiva; recibió suaves rasguños, accidentales.

-Mamá, ¿cuándo puedo maquillarme como tú? –con curiosidad, la niña espera una respuesta. La justiciera alza una ceja, ¿su hija interesada en maquillaje? Aquello, era completamente inusual. Sin embargo, podía rememorar como ella misma, jugaba junto a su difunta madre; como dos alocadas en una imaginaria peluquería.

-¿Te gustaría maquillarme a mí?

-¡Si! –emocionada, se levanta de la silla en la que descansaba. Con la fuerza que la caracteriza, empuja a su madre, para que tome asiento; sin tiempo para poner resistencia alguna.

Videl se carcajea, siguiendo con sus ojos a Pan, quien ascendió en las escaleras, buscando los útiles para embellecer. Conociendo bien a la niña, el multicolor adornaría su rostro, desparejamente.

Seguro quedaría inusualmente, hermosa.

-Solo espero que no quiera cortarme el cabello.

 **Continuara…**

Gracias por leer y comentar :3 Quiero disculparme por mi burrada, cuando puse por error que la historia estaba completa :c

Otra cosa, estoy tan emocionada que tengo que contárselo a todos, hoy fui a inscribirme en la uni, y la recorrí. Fue tal como la imagine :3 fría, vacía y con olor a desesperanza D: Hasta que subí al piso de Diseño gráfico (mi carrera) y todo, literalmente era diferente, tan colorido, con dibujos por todos lados ¡me encanto! En fin, lamento contar esta aburrida historia pero estoy muy feliz XD Muchas, muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A través de la ventana, Gohan veía las florecillas, que empezaban a nacer de la tierra. Llevando una taza azul a sus labios, a la espera de que Videl, finalice de asear su anatomía; posteriormente, realizarían las compras dominicales en el supermercado.

-Papa –jalando el pantalón del hibrido, la pequeña niña saiyajin, exige atención que recibió de inmediato- ¿van a salir?

-Sí, tú te quedaras aquí con Piccolo. –Gohan se extrañó, viendo como la pequeña bajaba la cabeza y los hombros. Una actitud ajena a ella, pero a veces los niños, tienen un incontrolable apego con sus progenitores. El investigador, tomo a la niña en sus brazos, y la sentó en el mesón- No me pongas esa cara, volveremos pronto.

-¿No podemos Piccolo y yo, acompañarlos? –intentando menguar la melancolía de su hija, una idea se hace presente, iluminando su semblante como un sol. Eleva sus brazos, busca minuciosamente entre los gabinetes más altos, hasta descubrir el deleitoso tesoro.

-Vamos a comer esto, pero no le digas a mami. –padre e hija, destornillándose por su jugarreta, empiezan a comer; la dulce leche en polvo. Salpicando en sus ropas, como evidencia de la inocente complicidad.

-¡Con que eran ustedes! –haciéndose presente, grita Videl, con el cabello humedecido; y cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Corre Pan!

 **Continuara…**

Basado en hechos reales ._. cuando había leche… y comida XD (se va a llorar XD)

Muchas gracias por leer, y comentar, espero que les guste :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Pan no corras! Papá, ve detrás de ella, por favor. –La joven madre, pide al campeón mientras empieza a leer una diminuta agenda. Mark, sigue los recientes pasos de su nieta, que con rapidez se había evaporado en alguno de los amplios, y vacíos pasillos.

Imperturbable, camina silbando una melodiosa canción infantil. La ósmosis que aplicaba su nieta en él, era por completo de su agrado. Pan, tenía tantas características de sus padres, pero su estilo propio deslumbraría a un invidente. Tan traviesa y original.

Inclusive, su ropa era colorida como su espíritu.

Acelerando sus pasos, se encuentra con su nieta, que iba agregando dulces dentro de un carrito de compras; ignorando a las pocas personas presentes.

-¡Abuelo! Llevemos este cereal, tiene un premio adentro. –la jovencita, alza sus brazos para entregarle una caja de cartón al adulto. Este, frunce un poco el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos para leer las diminutas letras en la caja.

-Supongo que con tanta azúcar, el premio es una carie.

-¡Vamos, Abuelito! Por favor.

-De acuerdo, yo te lo comprare. Ni una palabra a tus padres. –el campeón mundial, coloca su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios; gesto imitado por su nieta.

Fue un padre muy estricto, a veces resultaba imposible que cambiara sus firmes decisiones. Pero, como abuelo, cumplía cada capricho de la niña saiyain; a veces, frustrando la balanceada alimentación que Videl preparaba para Pan.

-Oye abuelito, mi mami dijo que deberías comprar un tinte para las canas.

 **Continuara…**

Gracias por leer y comentar :3 :


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¡No, ni se te ocurra! –Videl, con una repentina energía, esquivaba la cucharilla que su hija, direccionaba hacia sus labios. El erudito de ojos negros, tenía a su esposa sentada en su regazo, con un fuerte abrazo; pensó que facilitaría las cosas. No imaginó, cuan equivocado estaba.

-¡Mamá! Deja de moverte y colabora, -Pan, coloca sus manos en sus caderas, un ademan heredado de la mujer que sostenía Gohan. La jovencita, nuevamente vierte la medicina sobre la cuchara, resoplando; el intercambio de papeles no fue tan divertido como esperó- ¿sabes qué? Prometo mejorar mis calificaciones.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, –frunciendo el ceño, la mujer forcejea, con el fuerte agarre de su marido- pero eso no significa que vaya a tomar eso. Pan, pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí, ¡o veras!

-Basta Videl. Si no te lo tomas, no se te quitara la fiebre. –el metódico hombre, musita de manera firme, en el cuello de ella; erizándole la piel. Gohan no quería ser rudo, menos con el ser que coloreaba sus días grises, pero al ver como la fiebre apagaba los centelleantes zafiros; su instinto debía actuar.

-¡Objeción! Yo soy la que manda, ¡castigados ambos! –en medio de otro berrinche, Videl recibe una fuerte palmada en los glúteos, regalada por el dueño de su piel. La sangra comenzó a revolucionar en las tersas mejillas de la joven madre, el hombre sonríe; su plan funciono a la perfección.

Abochornada inconmensurablemente, Videl se paraliza. Pan aprovechó el libre acceso, insertando el cubierto en la boca de su madre, imitando la rapidez de un relámpago.

-¿Ves, mi cielo? No era tan difícil.

 **Continuara…**

Las tonterías que se me ocurren en las madrugadas :v jajaja gracias por leer, y gracias por comentar. Muchas gracias en serio :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La monumental esfera de fuego descendía, despidiéndose del público al que brindo calidez; permitiendo que el firmamento se tornara rosa y naranja. Sentados sobre el tejado fucsia, una pareja aguardaba a que la estrellas se materializaran, en tanto; las alturas los maravillaban con su cotidiano espectáculo.

La mujer de cabellos negros, deja reposar su mejilla sobre el pecho de Gohan, suspirando; sus labios inconscientemente, se expresan. —Quedémonos a ver el alba, como lo hacíamos de jóvenes.

—No quiero que te enfermes, podemos verlo por la ventana… —besando una de las femeninas manos, Gohan logra aparentemente que Videl acepte. Ella quería que el rocío matutino humedeciera menguantemente su piel, empero; los besos y caricias del hombre se asemejaban.

—Bien, hoy nos desvelaremos.

—¡Mamá, papá! —flotando hacia el techo de la casa, Pan se presenta despeinada; y desordenadamente ofrece unas uvas— los abuelos hacen hamburguesas y los demás juegan béisbol, ¿qué hacen aquí tan callados?

—Ven, siéntate –Gohan, palmea el sólido espacio, contrario a donde se ubicaba su consorte. La joven obedeció, en su mente ya podía visualizar a su progenitor pasando a una conversación más filosófica— ahora, solo vamos a estar quietos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pan, sabes que tu papá adora la naturaleza, se maravilla con simplezas, como lo es un atardecer; él me enseñó a amar esto. —risueña, Videl recorre el cielo con sus ojos— Sería muy lindo, compartir esto contigo.

La pequeña de ojos oscuros, asiente conmovida. Sus padres amaban la sencillez, a pesar de que la vida sea complicada, un abrazo parecía arreglarlo todo.

—Pan… ¿por qué te pusiste dos zapatos distintos?

 **Fin.**

Lamento mis errores, estuve corrigiendo pero sé que hay más :p lo de los zapatos fue pensando en _Punky Brewster_ la serie más linda que he visto :3 muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que les gustara ;)

The one who doesn't comment, is gonna get itss feet pulled tonight muajaja :3


End file.
